


Dad

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash), UltimateFandomTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Neglect, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, child neglect is child abuse fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/UltimateFandomTrash
Summary: Sam accidently calls Dean "dad."





	Dad

“Dad.”

Dean was eight, Sam was four, and they were left alone. Dean wasn’t sure where their dad was, and he’d just started getting breakfast ready for Sam — cereal (it was all he knew how to make) — when Sam had come over and hugged him. He looked up at him expectantly now, hair falling in front of his face, cheeks a little flushed from the running around he’d been doing earlier.

“Dad.”

“No, Sammy,” Dean told him, trying to pry him off of him. “I’m not Dad.”

“Dad.”

Dean felt like he was going to cry, but big boys didn’t cry, so he got Sam off of him, and into a chair.

“Dad’s away,” he explained. And he put a hand to his chest. “Dean. Brother.”

Sam nodded. “Brother.”

“Not Dad.”

“You… You take care of me,” Sam explained, frowning in confusion. “Dad.”

“Yeah, Sammy,” Dean agreed. “I do take care of you.”

And he continued taking care of him now, getting a chair and climbing on it to reach a bowl, and the cereal from the cabinet, and then placing them down in front of Sam. He opened the fridge, and got the milk, and once he had everything — spoon included — he started pouring Sam his cereal.

“Dad.”

“ _Brother_ ,” Dean told him, irritated, tears building in his eyes, nose getting stuffy.

He wiped at his face with the back of his hand when he finished pouring the cereal, and then he poured the milk into the bowl, some of it splashing out onto the table.

“Take care of me. Dad not here.”

Dean screwed the cap back on the milk, and sat down across from Sam at the small, rickety table, and he was crying now, holding his hands over his eyes, trying to hide it, ashamed. Big boys didn’t cry!

“Brother!” he told him. “I’m your brother! I’m not Dad!”

“Dad not here!” Sam yelled, whacking his spoon against the table.

“I know!” Dean shouted, taking his hands away from his face, showing how red and puffy his eyes were.

Sam was crying, but instead of running from his brother who’d yelled, he came towards him, hugged him, and Dean held him.

“D-Dean,” Sam cried.

“I gotcha,” Dean told him.

“Dean.”

“I gotcha.”

Dean wondered where Dad was, and he knew Sam was wondering the same thing, but he hoped this was the last time he’d be called that.

He wasn’t his brother’s parent.

He wasn’t.

He wouldn’t be.

Not Dad.

No.

“Just Dean,” he told him. “Not Dad.”

“Dean.”


End file.
